


Between Nutella and White Wine

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cooking, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Food, Gift, Nutella, What Was I Thinking?, guests - Freeform, kitchen counters, supercat, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara and Cat really shouldn’t be left alone in the kitchen together...This is a gift for you, ArialdragonWolf, but your endless support and amazing comments. You are simply utterly bloody brilliant, if I could hug you tightly I would. Thank you so much... you have no idea how much it means.





	Between Nutella and White Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArialdragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialdragonWolf/gifts).



A gift for adriagonwolf, for all his super sweet comments and his endless love for my fanfics.

 

I hope you enjoy it, and please know your bloody brilliant comments are so much a part of what keep me determined to write. It’s because of your love everyone, that I do this.

 

I don’t own the song, it was solely playing while I wrote this.

——

Being in love was a beautiful thing, Kara thought as she cut some strawberries on as-odd cutting board, arranging them on top of a 3 tier Black Forest cake, listening to Cat cook behind her and hum to some music, “Bright” by Echosmith playing softly over a speaker. Kara hummed along too, singing the lyrics, and Cat smiled at her as Kara walked by to grab some raspberries from the fridge for the cake as well. 

Kara ate as she walked back to the counter, and smiled as she watched Cat sip from her glass of white wine, and reached over her shoulder to drop a single berry into her glass. Kara smiled and kept walking, looking back to find Cat staring at her glass with confusion.

When Cat met her gaze, Kara simply shrugged, and smiled nonchalantly, going back to her cutting and fruit placement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cat shrug and sip again anyways, licking her lips as the red fruit barely started to tint the wine. 

—

Maybe 5 minutes passed until Cat looked up again, and instantly regretted it. Kara, licking Nutella off her fingertips, eyes closed to the flavor of it. Cat swallowed at the sight, food forgotten, and a soft gasp escaped her as she watched Kara meticulously clean each fingertip, her mind instantly floating back to the many nights she had with Kara, Kara licking her fingers in the same way after making Cat come. Hard.

Cat always hit hard with her, to the point of shouting. And well, this sight...

“Okay, that’s it.” Cat said, and immediately had the stove off and Kara on the countertop in a few quick seconds, Kara shocked but helping regardless, and Cat had her lips over Kara instantly, tasting Kara’s Nutella mixed with the taste of wine on her own tongue, and something truly alien and exotic that was all Supergirl and all awesome. 

Kara’s gasp was pure music to Cat’s ears, hearing Kara revel in her touch being like fuel to Cat’s soul. Hearing Kara whimper and moan just fueled said soul, and Cat felt her own arousal settle like a tight cord deep in her gut, stretching tight as Kara whimpered softly, the result of Cat grasking Kara’s ass and sliding her closer on the counter to the edge.

Cat grasped for Kara’s shirt roughly, pulling the ends of her blouse from her plaid skirt, then slipping Kara’s blazer off her shoulders quickly. Cat smiled against Kara’s lips when Kara moaned and slid her legs up and around, and Cat damn near purred, feeling Kara’s legs pull her closer by wrapping around her waist. 

And Cat really shouldn’t have Kara like this right now, with guests coming over, but damn, Kara was distracting and beautiful and Cat had never had the power to deny the girl when she wanted something. And she’d been wanting all day, flirting and playing at the ends of teasing Cat to give in.

Cat felt half her age because of this alien beauty in front of her, and she knew, and craved, that Kara had such an endless libido. That was most surely part of why Cat felt so young and... constantly wanting. Something she hadn’t properly felt in years. Cat smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara’s neck, nudging her nose under Kara’s ear playfully, and made a point to softly growl in her ear, and smirked at the gasp that came as expected, Kara really liking it whenever Cat did that.

Kara gasped as Cat, relentless in everything, pushed her plaid skirt up to her hips and brought a hand under, always quick and cutthroat to the point. Cat smirked at the audible gasp, and pressed her thumb against Kara’s clit as soon as she pushed past Kara’s simple black thong, pressing roughly, knowing the harder she pushed, the quicker Kara would spike.

Considering they had guests due in barely ten minutes, the quicker Kara spiked the better.

Though they could have guests over in 30 seconds and Cat wouldn’t be able to will hers;ef to stop. Kara was beyond any lover Cat had ever had in her life regardless of gender, and Cat was going to enjoy her, guests be damned. Even right now, even when Kara would spike, and it was already close, she knew waiting until the party was over to have Kara come against her hand again would be very very hard to do. As of late, 5 orgasms a day had become a normality. 

It didn’t take Kara very long, as usual. Within minutes of starting Kara was right on the edge, and Cat could not be happier about that fact. Of course Cat loved savouring her, taking her time to withhold Kara to peak, because when she did that she tended to need something fixed or remodelled after. Such as headboards or nightstands or ceilings or clothing. And that, well Cat couldn’t ever complain about that, not when Kara was the cause. But like this, simple equation: quick and rough equaled screaming and countertops shattering from Kara’s touch. Cat almost wanted the guests to see that destruction, Alex would knowing exactly what caused it, being more than aware of what she and Kara were up to most of the time, two accidental times having butt dialed her when Kara’s cell had been in her pocket.

Cat sighed as she felt Kara press, tugging Cat closer, begging her for the release.

Cat smiled and purred in her ear, pressing fingers into her roughly, then curled her fingers up. 

Kara’s body practically came off the table, her flats hitting the stone counter side enough to slightly crack it, a near scream coming from her throat from the sudden onset of sensation. 

Cat kept pushing, stroking Kara higher, keeping it going, until Kara snagged against the counter, bracing herself on her elbows as she gasped for breath. Cat smiled at her assistant/superhero, feeling quite proud of herself, and smirked when Kara looked at her with a dreamy smile.

“Don’t tease me with the food in this house, Supergirl. Or I can’t be responsible for what happens next.” Cat said, and Kara grinned and sighed as Cat swept a hand over her thigh down to her knee.

“Don’t tempt me to by rewarding me like that, Grant. Or I might have to do it more often.” 

Cat heard the sentence, but didn’t expect Kara’s speed when she moved, Cat barely feeling the wall dent as Kara slammed her against it. When Cat opened her eyes Kara was out of her vision, and for a few seconds Cat wondered about it, before crying out as Kara kissed her, her pencil skirt suddenly up around her waist, Kara’s hands holding her in place. Cat gasped and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes as everything tightened insanely, Kara’s surprises bringing her close faster than anyone ever could have. Cat had to admit, superpowers were attractive. 

Cat gasped loudly as Kara bit as her inner thigh, gentle but enough to mark skin, knowing what that did to her, and Cat moaned as she felt the barely there sting of pain, and felt Kara growl against her skin. 

When Cat fell over the edge, she almost screamed herself, vision blanking to white for a second as her brain went blank with sensation. When Cat felt she could open her eyes, she found Kara holding her in her arms, leaning against the counter as she did.

“You k, Kit Cat? You blanked out on me.” Kara whispered, and Cat smiled barely, nodding as things came into focus again around her.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Wow.” Cat said, and felt Kara rub her back gently.

“Yeah, wow.” Kara echoed, and smirked as she heard the bell for the door ring. “I think we should start cooking. Without distraction this time.” 

“I think so.” Cat said gently and pushed herself back from Kara’s warm embrace, fixing her skirt as she stumbled back to the stove, not walking quite straight yet. Kara, fixed her clothing and went to grab the door, and Cat focused on the food for a few, until Kara came back to join her, whispering greetings and hellos to everyone.

Cat almost felt fairly normal again, talking with Winn and Alex a bit while managing the food, greeting some others along with Eliza and Maggie, and Lena and James. It was when Kara walked past her and dropped a strawberry in her glass of wine, that Cat bit her lip and braced herself against the countertop. It was going to be a very long night. End


End file.
